


Mal a la tet

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean suffers from a headache and Castiel soothes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal a la tet

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the French for headache (which the literal translation mean "bad at the head"). Bizarrely inspired by a migraine that I suffered from for three days straight last week.

To say that an angel couldn't feel would be a gross misrepresentation of the facts in Castiel's opinions. His emotions were so far developed, that they were deemed unrecognisable to a human. Even Dean could never truly understand the depth of the angel's emotions and the hunter was the one who truly knew him the best. Dean tried, Castiel knew that he did and he was getting better at deciphering just how Castiel was feeling at any given time, watching out for subtle shifts of emotion displayed in liquid, mirror like eyes and faint twitches of plush lips.

To say that Dean loved Castiel was obvious; the angel knew that without being told. He could see the hunter's love by the shape and the color of Dean's aura, by the way it turned fuzzy and a warm red. He knew when Dean was angry by the waves of roiling blackness that surrounded his aura, growing stronger when the hunter shouted. Distress was always a solid shifting miasma of green and blue, ever more obvious whenever Dean was dealing with his brother, when Sam did something else to displease him. Contentment, a rare thing in connection with Dean Winchester these days, was a warm and vibrant rose pink, while pain was a violent and strident cerise.

Castiel could see cerise now, throbbing most strongly around Dean's head, as the hunter succumbed by degrees to the headache that gripped his head in a vice like hold. Every so often, Dean would raise his hand to touch his forehead, wincing as the cerise became shot through with the blue-green of distress. Castiel settled beside his lover, intent upon taking his pain away.

Castiel laid a kiss upon Dean's forehead, mouth soothing against the cerise bright headache that raged behind the hunter's brow. Dean moaned, shifted upon the bed as his eyes fluttered open to stare up at his lover with misty eyes. The angel stared down at him curiously, gauging whether he should proceed and whether he was hurting the hunter still more, rather than making him feel better.

"More," Dean said, with a vain attempt at a smile. "It's soothing."

Castiel smiled faintly, before returning his lips to Dean's forehead, breath ghosting across the hunter's skin in purposefully cold gusts. Dean shivered, both from the cooling sensations of the angel's breath and lips and from the kisses themselves. He shifted against the bed again, settling down into a more comfortable position upon the mattress, legs and arms tangling around his lover gently. Castiel purred slightly,, and coiled his body around Dean's, long fingers caressing Dean's side as he continued laying soft kisses upon Dean's forehead.

The hunter sighed, brow slowly relaxing by degrees as he felt the pain he'd had all day slowly ebb from him, leaving him floating and relaxed. He sighed again when he felt his lover's slender hand pressed against his cheek, palm warm and fingertips warmer still as Castiel pressed his soft, plump lips against the fragile protectiveness of Dean's eyelids. The hunter moaned slightly, when the angel transferred his plush mouth from one eyelid to the other, lips brushing gently against his eyelashes and tickling against his skin.

"Cas," Dean murmured, turning more into the angel, one arm slowly sliding about his lover's waist, pulling him closer still.

He murmured Castiel's name again, snuggling slightly into his body to gain more comfort from his lover. Castiel transferred his mouth in soft caressing kisses to Dean's cheek, one slender hand raising to press against Dean's aching head. Dean's mouth gaped slightly as a warm rush of power seeped into him, stripping the pain of his headache away and sending soothing waves of comfort through his whole form. He felt Castiel in that wash of power, something so alien to him and otherworldly, yet so ultimately familiar and he smiled. He felt love washing through him with that power, tenderness that was all for him, his alone to command and hold onto. There was nothing there to question, or to doubt; there was only unmitigated love and devotion. Dean murmured in wonder, back arching as his brow smoothed finally, pain washed away on the pulse of power that Castiel had poured into him with his hand and his kiss.

"Cas," Dean groaned again, wishing that he could push even a fraction of his love back into Castiel's body, knowing that he could never truly address his feelings for the angel in any form of coherency.

Every attempt that he made was swallowed up in incoherent mumblings of embarrassment, and confusion. Dean had never been one to address any kind of emotion with alacrity to anyone, especially when they most counted, as now. He turned his gaze to Castiel's, eyes turned large with pleading, as though trying to convey with one look just how much he'd appreciated the wash of love and wishing that Castiel could experience the same.

"I know, Dean, I know," Castiel said, deep voice soothing against Dean's cheek as he stared back at the hunter. "Don't say anything."

Dean leant his forehead against Castiel's, gaze cast down, eyelashes heavy and framing his eyes with a lacy, fragile pattern against his cheek. Castiel leant into him, enjoying the rare moment of tenderness shown in his lover, warmth spreading through his being and his Grace as he bathed in the feel of Dean's love. Even though Dean never addressed his emotions, nor seemed able to voice them aloud, Castiel could still feel it in shades of warm red shuddering through his Grace in waves. It was there for him to feel, to touch, to bathe in whenever Dean was near and silent, transmitted more strongly through the briefest touch of a hand, a kiss, a close and warm hug

When they made love, Castiel could feel Dean's love and tenderness stronger, and it pulsed a stronger red, rushing though his being as Dean rocked into him, hips grinding against his own and love pulsing through him in strong waves of power. Castiel could feel it then, when Dean had let his guard down so low, expressing his emotions with every kiss, every thrust, every cry of Castiel's name with back arched and closed eye blinded.

He rolled away, saw a brief flash of green-blue distress as Dean reached for him, rough hands surprisingly gentle at Castiel's sides. The angel smiled his brief, ethereal smile, before he kissed each of Dean's palms gently, eyes never leaving the hunter's. He pulled away again, to stand and remove his clothing slowly, the blue green of Dean's distress soon blushing into the hot pink of arousal. Dean's breath came hard and fast as he watched his lover hungrily, eyes travelling over every scrap of skin as Castiel's body was slowly revealed, skin lightly tanned and soft in the light.

Dean palmed at his dick through his jeans, feeling the tight heat of his erection stiff against his boxers, and he flipped the button loose, pulled the zipper down, before he wrapped his deft fingers around his cock. He started stroking himself as he watched the last of Castiel's clothing hit the floor, wrist flowing in full motion as the angel returned to the bed. His slender, yet strong fingers closed around Dean's wrist before the angel firmly commanded - "No."

Dean's disappointment flushed yellow, before the angel stripped him confidently, arousal back when he was finished in vibrant hot pink tones. Castiel watched the flicker of Dean's arousal playing over his skin as he dipped his fingers between Dean's legs to cup the hunter's balls in gentle caresses. Dean's dick jerked with interest, pre-cum beading and shining in the light as the angel continued massaging his balls gently.

"Please," Dean whined, grabbing at Castiel's naked ass in an iron grip. "I want you to fuck me so hard."

Castiel growled, moan underpinned with a whine, a purr of extreme arousal and he stood to retrieve the lube from Dean's bag. He returned, squirting thick strands of the liquid over his fingers before they dipped between Dean's legs again. The hunter drew his knees up and out lightly, affording the angel better access to his hole as Castiel's long deft fingers touched him, circling the tight ring of his hole before pushing inside.

Dean's back arched and the hot pink flushed purple with extreme desire, growing stronger and darker with every thrust of Castiel's fingers inside his lover's ass. Castiel was short of breath himself, bathed in a constant battering of Dean's colored emotions when he finally pulled away, Dean fully prepared and stretched wide open.

He made short work of sliding lube over his own thick shaft, throbbing with need between his legs. He covered Dean's body with his own, before he pushed inside the hunter with one slow thrust. Dean groaned, hands grappling with Castiel's body as his purple desire blanked out into white overload. Castiel's moan was shuddering, trembling as he pulled out then pushed in, Dean's body jerking with the force of his thrust. Dean's color remained blank and stark white as Castiel took him, fucking into him eagerly again, again, again. The only indication Castiel received that Dean was feeling anything was by the way that Dean screamed his name on release, and by the thick wet rush of Dean's semen pulsing from his dick, coating them both with his hot wet climax. Castiel shuddered, back arching and Grace struggling for release, wings snapping out to stand proudly from his back as he spurted his seed deep inside his lover, feeling the rush of release pour through him directly into Dean.

"Dean," he groaned, deep voice turned deeper still with ragged want, need, love and the desire to do it all over again.

He remained sheathed tight inside his lover while he waited for Dean to recover, blank whiteness returning to contented rose pink shot through with the sated glow of orange. Purple started to leak in again as Castiel started thrusting into him repeatedly, intent clear with every touch, every thrust, every purposeful kiss rained down upon Dean's face and neck. Their bodies remained joined long into the night, and Castiel bathed in the beauty for Dean Winchester played out in colors only he could see and appreciate and love. Dean was his and his alone, protected from everything so long as Castiel was there. Dean himself knew that he was Castiel's first and only choice, content in the knowledge that he was loved and safe in another's arms at last.

~fini~


End file.
